Back to you
by Katsuto
Summary: Katsuya wants to leave Seto because the CEO spends too much time at work! But at first Seto doesn't realize that the blonde boy means serious this time! Will he get him back?rnChapterII is up!
1. Seto:Beginning

Hi everyone!

When I did my homework today I found this! Since it is quiet short I decided to update it today! It's written from Seto's point of view!

Note: Please, don't mind mistakes in grammar, writing and with commas!

Main pairing: SxK

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

So lean back...open your eyes...and enjoy the show!

**Back to You**

ChapterI

SETO

„I'm here to get my stuff!"

These were the words you greeted me with when I opened my door some minutes ago. No "Hello!" or "Hi!". Just this one sentence.

Now we are standing in my huge bedroom. Neither you nor I have said a word yet since your greeting. You throw you large sports bag at my bed and start to collect the things which belong to you and threw them into it.

I walk to my desk, take a seat and start to watch you silently.

You seem to mean seriously what you said yesterday evening before you left me alone at the table in the restaurant after I had been late again. That you would leave me because I would spend more time at my work than with you or Mokuba. To be honest I didn't believe it at the first place neither do I now. Certainly you will return a few hours later with your stuff in your hands, saying that you would be sorry.

You are sipping up your bag right now; the sign that you have finished.

You look up and for just a second our eyes meet. Surprisingly your usually bright brown ambers now appear more like brown glass stones to me. They are totally blank and-what I've never seen before-cold. Just for one second my eyes widen in shock, before the usually neutral expression of my face takes over again.

Maybe I'm just fooling myself and you...

You whisper a quiet "See you..." before you open the door, step out and close it shut behind you. For several minutes I'm just starring at the door, waiting...hoping that it would open and you would come back in.

But nothing happens...

After an hour or something I get up from my chair and walk to my closet. You haven't closed its door totally and so I open it. Without your clothes in it suddenly seems so empty.

Suddenly something bright green catches my attention. It is a light green pullover of yours; apparently you have forgotten it. You used to wear it often and how I loved it when you wore it! I don't know why, but it had always been too large for you and would always slip slightly from your shoulder. Then I would always kiss the delicate exposed skin and you would always complain that I would always leave a hickey and that your shoulder would be soon bright red when I would keep it up.

I burry my face deep into the soft fabric and breath in your sweet scent which still clings to it. Two hours later I find myself in my bed; my face still buried into your pullover and still hoping that you would come back to me...or to get your pullover at least...

"Katsuya..."

tbc

How I said: quiet short! Chapter II will follow tomorrow and will be from Katsuya's point of view! So please review and tell me if you liked it or not! I would be happy!

Kastuto!


	2. Katsuya: Ending

Hi!

As I promised chapter II today!

**Thank you for reviewing to ****Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu, ********renanimeangel**** (I'm again on a favorite list! Live is beautiful!Thank you!!),SetoKaibaWheeler and Seto's Angel **(No, Katsuya is no character of mine! It's Joey's first name in the original Japanese series.)

Love you all!

Note: Please, don't mind mistakes in grammar, writing and with commas!

Main pairing: SxK

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

So lean back...open your eyes...and enjoy the show!

* * *

**Back to You**

**ChapterII**

**Katsuya**

I'm sitting at the couch in my apartment and next to me lays Kirasa; Shizuka's cat. My sister had decided to spend her summer holidays with her boyfriend in Osaka and had asked me to take care of her pet. My dad isn't at home either. He is on a business trip in Tokyo for one week and would return in 3 days. So there is only me and Kirasa.

Said cat suddenly jumps into my lap, diverting me from the quiz show I had just been watching before. She looks at me with her bright blue eyes, begging silently for some attention. With a slight sigh I start to caress her soft snow white coat.

While I look into her blue eyes my thoughts wander to your sapphire blue eyes.

It had been only two days now since I had visited you to get my stuff. You haven't contacted me in any way since then and slowly I believe that my worst fear has come true: That your work is the most important thing in your life, followed by Mokuba and I was only a "stupid little mutt" for fun.

Absently I'm wiping away some tears from my eyes and sniffle slightly, before the sound of the door bell reaches my ears. Silently I wonder who could visit me at 8 pm while a horrible rainstorm is outside.

I open the door slowly and my eyes widen in shock and surprise when they are greeted by your sight.

You are soaked from head to toe and you are shivering slightly. Your chestnut brown hair is totally wet and messed up by the rain storm. The dark large grey shadows under your still beautiful sapphire blue eyes tell me that you haven't slept a lot the past two days.

All this details overwhelm me in one second, before you reach out for me and pull me into your arms, pressing my body against yours desperately as if you would freeze without it.

The last thing I hear is the door falling shut, before silence fills the apartment.

"I missed you!" your husky voice whispers into my ear, breaking the silence. "I missed you so much! Come back to me! I need you!"

Suddenly all lights in the apartment go out and so do the street lamps outside. Pure darkness surrounds us now.

"Please...forgive me...please...aishiteru..." you add. This time your whisper is even barely hear able, but in spite of this I can hear your confession clearly in the darkness, knowing that you mean it honestly. After all you aren't saying such things every day. Then something wet falls onto my skin and I don't know if it dripped from your hair or your eyes.

Slowly I put my arms around your neck, returning your hug.

"I'll forgive you! Aishiteru, Blue Dragon!" I whisper back into your ear and at the sound of your nickname your grip around my waist tightens even more.

Suddenly you sneeze.

"Bless you, Seto!"

"Thank you." You reply.

"You are welcome! And now get out of your wet clothes before your cold gets even worse!" I demand and start tucking at your dark violet coat.

"Doesn't matter, because we will spend the days in bed together!" you say, your sapphire blue eyes flashing in mischief in the darkness while I can feel you grinning.

"Eh?" is the last thing I can make, before your soft warm spicy lips claim mine.

How I missed that!

Owari

* * *

Short, shorter, shortest!

Hope you liked it! So please let me know your opinion by writing a sweet little review!

Thank you!

Katsuto


End file.
